Dance of fate Epica
by 9'-'Hana-chan'-'9
Summary: songfic sobre eutanásia uú


_Dance of fate - Epica_

"_When Darkness will reign and blind us all  
Allegiance will blind us if we do not fall"_

Ali estava minha filha de novo, naquela mesma maca de hospital, é... Hoje completam 15 anos que ela está ali, em coma, que eu não escuto sua voz e que não vejo seu sorriso. Um dia espero que você volte a viver.

_  
"We cannot tell when morning comes  
Is there a choice to live another day?  
It's hard to find a new direction in your fragile life"_

_Os médicos já disseram que você não tem mais chance, minha amada filha, e eu continuo aqui, obsoleto, inútil, vulnerável a qualquer resposta dos médicos... Meu tempo não foi perdido, minha existência está garantida, mas queria poder gastar esse tempo ao seu lado em outro lugar, não nessa cama de hospital onde tudo é desespero e medo de receber uma resposta definitiva, afinal, nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. _

__

"The precious time of your existence is now to come  
don't throw your life away by cheating time  
Sugared Placebos only fool your mind" 

_Será que eu estou vivendo apenas uma utopia mesmo, uma utopia que jamais se realizará, algo que eu nunca vou alcançar? Será que meus desejos quebrados um dia se juntaram e refletiram a minha felicidade... Talvez sim, mas quem sabe não… é por isso que tenho que me acostumar a não ter mais você e aceitar a eutanásia para que seu sofrimento seja aliviado, e para que minha dor se retenha e se transforme em apenas uma lembrança antiga._

__

"Now I want the water to wash away all my sins  
the wind to blow away my thoughts without meaning  
the fire to burn away my thickened skin" 

_Sim, talvez aceitar o destino e seguir em frente seja melhor, mas e se você voltasse? Será que não a uma chance? Acho que não, deve ser só esse velho e amargurado coração de pai que queria ter podido receber um cartão em formato de coração no dia dos pais, um pai que queria ter que dar dinheiro, queria brigar pela bagunça do quarto ou ajudar a estudar devido às notas do boletim... Incentivar, amar, cativar, ensinar... Tantas coisas que queria ter feito com você e não pude..._

__

Novas portas pandimus

__

"What is the space, the type of dance?  
I cannot tell which steps I have to take  
I'd like to leave, just run away  
My feet are tangled up"

_Eu não sei o que eu devo fazer, não sei que caminho eu devo seguir, será que a eutanásia resolveria minha situação, digo... Sua situação filhinha? Agora eu não sei mais de nada, queria poder parar o tempo, ter você de volta, naquela época quando você só tinha um ano e eu te fazia ninar nos meus braços enquanto cantava alguma dessas cantigas clichê. _

__

"So hard to face the pace of the clock  
What do you think; will it ever stop?  
So, will I fall and not get up?  
I take it all in stride"

_15 anos se passaram como as águas do rio passaram, mas eu continuei aqui parado, você também... Tudo se foi e nos continuamos aqui, parados, fazendo você continuar nesse sofrimento, acredito que seja melhor a aliviação de seu sofrimento e que você sofra de uma vez por todas a maldita eutanásia, como sua mãe, que há tanto tempo te abandonou, pediu... _

__

"Everything has a reason for its happening  
Can't you tell it's your own spell and  
Everyone has to dance his dance like anyone  
Can't break free of destiny" 

_Algumas pessoas chamam isso que eu estou passando de karma, dizem que nada é por acaso e que se eu tenho um problema assim é por que eu tenho força para suportá-lo, mais o meu egoísmo omitiu minha força e eu não consigo me manter vivendo com sanidade mental... Sempre aqui, paredes brancas, cadeiras brancas, a maca branca tudo contrastando com o sangue e o seu corpo como sempre ali imóvel e estirado sobre a dor e o sofrimento. _

__

"We should open new doors  
And close the ones that we've left behind" 

_Será mesmo que eu deveria virar essa pagina e partir para outra, deixar isso tudo apenas como lembrança e como dizem seguir em frente... Talvez, talvez eu seja um bobo, você nem deve mais saber quem eu sou, mas se você ainda estiver consciente... Escute esse último eu te amo de um pai amargurado que pedirá eutanásia à própria filha..._

__

"Novas portas pandimus, et post nos occludimus  
Novas portas pandimus et post nos occludimus"


End file.
